


Anywhere I Lay My Head (I Will Call My Home)

by irni_mak



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Phanfiction, The Amazing Tour Is Not on Fire, Tour Bus, Translation
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-27
Updated: 2018-07-27
Packaged: 2019-06-17 04:49:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,144
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15453708
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/irni_mak/pseuds/irni_mak
Summary: Спустя даже столько лет есть вещи, которые Фил может сказать Дэну, только когда тот спит.





	Anywhere I Lay My Head (I Will Call My Home)

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Anywhere I Lay My Head (I Will Call My Home)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6861718) by [blueberryphancakes](https://archiveofourown.org/users/blueberryphancakes/pseuds/blueberryphancakes). 



Менее чем через десять минут одной из серий Баффи Фил понимает, что его плечо мокрое.

Он опускает взгляд, чтобы выяснить причину такого оскорбительного влажного пятна, но натыкается лишь на копну каштановых волос, закрывающих обзор и щекочущих шею, что было бы неприятно, если бы Фил уже не привык к этому. Он запускает пальцы в кудри и слегка зачесывает их назад.

\- Не мог продержаться хотя бы до появления богомола, да?

Дэн морщит нос, как будто вот-вот проснется, но вместо этого он только сильнее прижимается щекой к шее Фила и продолжает беззаботно посапывать.

\- Наверно, ты прав. Серия и правда так себе, - Фил дотягивается до пульта, выключает сначала DVD, а потом и сам крошечный телевизор. Комната погружается в темноту и освещается только иногда проскакивающими за окнами уличными фонарями и фарами проезжающих машин. Оранжевые и желтые пятна проникают сквозь жалюзи и падают на волосы Дэна, придавая им иллюзию тепла в эту холодную ночь где-то на границе Кентукки и Огайо.

\- Ты сделал это и в первый день, когда мы встретились, помнишь? – Он знает, что Дэн не слышит его, но он не возражает против односторонних разговоров. Спустя даже столько лет есть вещи, которые Фил может сказать Дэну, только когда тот спит. Если честно, им и не нужно излишне откровенничать, потому что Дэн и так все знает. Но иногда Фил чувствует острую потребность вылить некоторые слова наружу, пусть он и будет единственным, кто их услышит. – Ты хотел по максимуму использовать тот день, сходить в каждое место в Манчестере, где я когда-либо был, хотя сам только что проехал три часа на поезде и почти не спал предыдущей ночью. Ты изо всех сил пытался держаться и скрывать дикую усталость, но вырубился еще до того, как мы успели вернуться в мой родительский дом… уснул на моем плече вот точно так же, как сейчас. И для тебя это было таким естественным, как будто я уже тогда был твоим, - он улыбается, предаваясь воспоминанием. – Наверно, я и правда был. 

Фил осторожно склоняет голову, чтобы его щека едва касалась волос Дэна.

\- Все было таким новым и захватывающим тогда. И… я должен признаться, чертовски пугающим. Знаешь, я никогда не думал, что встречу любовь всей моей жизни в комментариях твиттера. А потом появился ты, и я начал бояться потерять тебя еще до того, как понял, что происходило. Ты никогда не говорил этого, но думаю, ты тоже боялся.

\- Иногда я жалею, что не могу вернуться назад и сказать нам из прошлого «эй, не волнуйтесь, что вы живете далеко друг от друга, вас в будущем ждет такая офигенная совместная жизнь, даже лучше, чем вы можете себе представить». Но потом я думаю, что это нечестно. Пусть для них это будет приятным сюрпризом, да? 

Фил лениво зевает. Он знает, что им лучше лечь, что если они останутся вот в таком полусидячем положении, то завтра проснутся с болями в спине и потянутыми мышцами в шее. Но Дэн такой теплый, а размеренное движение автобуса вдруг становится таким успокаивающим, а не раздражающим, и он так сильно устал…

Внезапно, автобус резко подскакивает, и они оба выныривают из полудремы.

\- Ч-что… а… что такое? – бормочет Дэн, мотая головой из стороны в сторону, хотя его глаза до сих пор закрыты.

\- Кочка на дороге, наверно, - отвечает Фил. Он делает несколько глубоких вдохов и выдохов через нос, чтобы справиться с приступом тошноты. – Все хорошо, медвежонок. Спи дальше. 

Глаза Дэна все-таки медленно открываются. Он пробегается взглядом по комнате и хмурится. 

\- А что с Баффи?

Фил усмехается.

\- Ну после того, как ты начал пускать слюни на мое плечо, я решил, что возможно просмотр Баффи не был в списке приоритетов на сегодняшний вечер.

Были времена, когда подобное заявление заставляло Дэна краснеть и сыпать щедрые порции извинений. Теперь он просто широко зевает и вытирает рот ладонью. 

\- Надо было разбудить меня. Я не собирался спать.

\- Дэн, ты устал.

\- Ну и что? – отвечает парень, оборачивая руки вокруг талии Фила и кладя голову ему на плечо прямо туда, где она лежала до этого. – Я скучаю по тебе.

Фил мягко смеется.

\- С тех пор, как начался тур, мы не расставались дольше, чем на полчаса.

\- Я знаю, но мы всегда чем-то заняты. То шоу, то миты. Мы осматриваем достопримечательности, снимаем, редактируем, проводим лайвы или спим. А я хочу вот так просто полежать с тобой на диване и посмотреть тупые сериалы. 

\- Баффи не тупая.

\- Разве мы не собирались сегодня смотреть серию про богомола?

\- Справедливая оценка, - кивает Фил. – Значит, ты соврал, когда сказал на днях, что единственная причина, почему ты скучаешь по дому, это твой компьютер и твоя кровать?

\- Ну, может, немножко. Но я не врал, когда сказал, что у меня нет тоски по дому.

\- Да? И почему же?

Дэн вытягивает руку и щелкает Фила по носу.

\- Хватит напрашиваться на комплименты. Ты знаешь почему.

Почесывая нос, Фил отвечает:

\- Грубо. А я только что столько приятностей тебе наговорил.

\- Что, опять признавался мне в любви, пока я тут в бессознательном состоянии валялся, да? Не то чтобы я до сих пор не в курсе. 

\- Я знаю. Вот поэтому я и жду, пока ты заснешь, чтобы не видеть, как ты постоянно закатываешь глаза.

Филу не видно лица Дэна, но он готов поставить кругленькую сумму на то, что тот прямо сейчас закатил глаза.

\- А я думаю, тебя просто настолько пугает моя неземная красота, что ты можешь сказать мне, что я прекрасен, только когда я сплю. 

\- Ты прекрасен, - говорит Фил перед тем, как оставить нежный поцелуй на макушке Дэна. – И очень уставший.

Дэн, скорее всего, снова закатывает глаза.

\- Прозвучало ужасно.

\- Ужасно, но зато правда. Нам нужно лечь нормально. Мы слишком старые, чтобы спать сидя.

\- Говори за себя, старичок, - отвечает Дэн, но все же спускается ниже и укутывается в плед до самого подбородка.

Фил повторяет за ним и тоже растягивается на постели, обнимая Дэна за плечи. Парень подкатывается к нему вплотную и кладет голову на грудь, руками обнимая за талию. Он вздыхает со счастливой улыбкой на губах и закрывает глаза. 

\- Лучше? – спрашивает Фил.

Дэн кивает.

\- Ты очень приятная подушка. Намного приятнее, чем те квадратные в Кентукки.

\- Рад, что соответствую твоим жестким стандартам. Постарайся снова не напускать на меня слюней.

\- Тебе же это нравится.

Теперь очередь Фила закатывать глаза, но он ничего не может поделать с тем, что его губы изгибаются в легкой улыбке.

\- Ты такой наглый.

\- Тшшш. Подушки не могут оскорблять свой народ.

\- Ты не народ. Ты – Дэн.

\- Это еще одно оскорбление?

\- Нет, - искренне говорит Фил. – Это точно комплимент.

\- Фу, - морщится Дэн. – И ты еще меня наглым называешь. Вообще, если уж так задуматься, то я даже не хочу знать, какую сентиментальную ерунду ты мне нашептываешь, пока я сплю.

\- Тогда тебе нужно быстрее заснуть, потому что на меня накатывает очередная волна сентиментальности. Не уверен, что на этот раз смогу сдержаться.

\- Ненавижу тебя, - бормочет Дэн, еще крепче обнимая Фила.

А затем комната погружается в тишину, и Фил слушает размеренный гул автобуса и одновременно наблюдает за тем, как опускается и поднимается спина Дэна под его ладонями. Проходит какое-то время прежде, чем дыхание его парня замедляется и он мирно засыпает.

\- Спокойной ночи, Дэн, - шепчет Фил и только тогда позволяет себе закрыть глаза. – Я тоже тебя люблю.


End file.
